


Une nuit avec mon ennemi

by nihil0



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Enemies With Benefits, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Implied Past Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Post-Season/Series 03, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihil0/pseuds/nihil0
Summary: Years after the events of s3, Oswald reflects on his relationship with Edward.





	Une nuit avec mon ennemi

**Author's Note:**

> (Translation: a night with my enemy.)  
> I don't own Gotham or the characters, obviously.  
> Thanks, as usual, to the great LuxeApocalypse for betareading.  
> The fic is inspired by a French darkwave song by Hante. https://hante.bandcamp.com/track/une-nuit-avec-mon-ennemi

Seven years since the day Edward shot him. He is still as dangerous as he was then, with his eyes full of darkness and his cruel, perfect smile.

They share a game with ever-changing rules.  They share secrets, beds and bodily fluids.

Ed’s lips hover above his neck, ready to close mercilessly on his pulse point. Oswald whispers “please, please, please” and he can’t really see but he feels Ed’s lips stretch into a smile. Ed is a wolf ready to devour his prey, again and again.

He had sworn to himself _Never again_ , that other time on the docks, when he had Edward frozen as a memento of pain and betrayal.  And yet, here they are. Closer now – as _enemies_ – then when they were friends.

With darkness around him and a heart as heavy as stone, Oswald lets go, drowning in pleasure and pain.

 


End file.
